SCP-1865-H
'Special Containment Procedures' ---- SCP-1865-H is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment unit, following standard containment procedures with General facility security; Surveillance, Locks, Guards etc. SCP-1865-H has an omnivorous diet and is to be fed three meals a day SCP-1865-H must be provided with both Medical and Psychiatric care. Note that a more detailed copy of SCP-1865-H's containment requirements are to be provided to SCP-1865-H's assigned personnel. 'Item Description' ---- SCP-1865-H appears to be a young, Caucasian woman of English origin- SCP-1865-H attire consists of dress circa that of the 19th century having a close resemblance to characters from the 1865 novel "Alice's Adventures In Wonderland" by author Lewis Carroll- Note that Lab results determined nothing peculiar about the clothing's material. When attending SCP-1865-H's tea parties under no circumstances eat or drink SCP's labeled "drink me" or "eat me" this will result in irreversible and painful abnormal growth, any person affected by SCP's 1865-H-1 and 1865-H-2 are to be terminated once removed from the unit. It is also noted that any return from SCP 1865-H-3 are to be monitored and put under intense psychiatric, care if they are unable to recover a termination order will be issued for said personnel. Addendum Discovery SCP was discovered by facility personnel in █████ at █████ located in █████, there was no struggle put up by SCP-1865 during the containment process as it seemed almost willing to go in the collection unit, being friendly and talkative with facility personnel. Ability Description SCP-1865-H is assumed to be immortal as it does not seem to age much at all, it has the ability to teleport also includes Inter-Dimensional and time travel and possesses the abilities of Medium-Level Reality manipulation; Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power are known for holding powers such as Cartoon Physics, performing a seemingly impossible feat producing a mallet out of thin air. And some may be able to impose their laws onto others. This description seems to match the normal behavior of SCP-1865-H, and so it will be classified as such unless proven otherwise. However, when Provoked it has been observed that SCP-1865-H is capable of Advanced-Level reality-warping; Users of this power level are a very powerful force to be reckoned with. They can manipulate Physics, allowing them to not only bend but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Similar behaviors have been recorded such as the shifting of gravity at Site █████ - though not quite at a universal scale, SCP-1865-H seems quite competent in physics manipulation. Hence why SCP-1865-H is classed as an Advanced- Medium Level 2 Reality Warper "Rule Bender" or "Cartoon". Related Anomalies SCP-1865-H is known to cause anomaly 1865-H-3, 1865-H-3 also known as "wonderland" it is a fairytale-like world who's laws defy that of nature and reason described as a place of maddening wonder and chaos. When SCP-1865-H is unoccupied it will disappear to SCP-1865-H-3 for an unpredictable amount of time be it seconds or years. If any of 1865-H's personnel are present during this it will invite them to come with it, those who accept aren't known to come back and those who do come back driven to insanity. when SCP-1865-H is not present creatures resembling those of the Cheshire cat, white rabbit, and many others are to take SCP-1865-H's place wandering the unit and occasionally sneaking out into the facility. These SCP's SCP-1865-A and SCP-1865-B are harmless until provoked, SCP-1865-A the Cheshire cat will offer you riddles or guide you around the facility DO NOT follow the directions given by SCP-1865-A for it will result in your death. Make sure to answer SCP-1865-A's riddles for it will be unhappy if they are ignored, if angered it is known to attack possessing the abilities of teleportation, invisibility and baring it's razor-sharp teeth and claws. As for SCP-1856-B "the white rabbit" unlike SCP-1856-B it does not seek out human interaction and is easily scared if approached when scared SCP-1856-B is known to temporarily freeze, slow down or speed up the passage of time allowing for a quick escape. If these SCP's are provoked SCP-1865-H must be located and contained as soon as possible to stop any future attacks. Interview Log Interviewers Note: SCP-1865-H seemed to dodge certain questions either giving cryptic responses or changing the subject altogether, the answers SCP-1865-H gave provided trivial information. The interview was then closed and reported as unsuccessful. Observational Log Test Log Lab Notes: HERE Category:Browse Category:Blog posts Category:SCP File